1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of information processing. More specifically the present invention relates to the visualization of music.
2. Background Information
Advances in integrated circuit and computing technology have led to wide spread adoption of computing devices of various forms. Modem day computing devices, including personal ones, are often packed with processors having computing capacities that were once reserved for the most powerful xe2x80x9cmainframesxe2x80x9d. As a result, increasing number of application user interfaces have gone multi-media, and more and more multi-media applications have become available.
Among the recently introduced multi-media applications are music visualization applications, where various animations are rendered to xe2x80x9cvisualizexe2x80x9d music. To-date, the xe2x80x9cvisualizationsxe2x80x9d have been pretty primitive, confined primarily to basic manipulations of simple objects, such as rotation of primitive geometric shapes and the like. Thus, more advance visualizations are desired.
An apparatus is equipped to provide dance visualization of a stream of music. The apparatus is equipped with a sampler to generate characteristic data for a plurality of samples of a received stream of music, and an analyzer to determine a music type for the stream of music using the generated characteristic data. The apparatus is further provided with a player to manifest a plurality of dance movements for the stream of music in accordance with the determined music type of the stream of music.
In various embodiments, the sampler, analyzer and the player are implemented in computer executable instructions, and the apparatus may be a desktop computer, a notebook sized computer, a palm sized computer, a set top box, and other devices of the like.